Jimmy's Delphox
Jimmy's Delphox was the first Pokemon Jimmy received from Professor Sycamore. Personality Delphox is much like Jimmy in regards to being gentle. He likes to have fun and he will hesitate to fight strong and scary looking opponents. He may be a bit rash, trying to stay safe and fight smaller opponents and as many to avoid scary opponents. He is very informant to help others if they don't have the knowledge that he does. Overview He was first introduced as a Fennekin in "Happy Tails", where Jimmy chose him as his first Pokemon. Fennikin was seen to have been happy with Jimmy as he nuzzled his leg. They soon began their trek into Route 1 and began the long journey ahead of them. In "New Starter Set", it was revealed that Fennekin did most of the battling throughout Santalune Forest, which was why his level was higher than before. In "Rocky Road", it was revealed that Fennekin had evolved into Braixen. When Jimmy reached Camphrier Town, he let his Pokemon out to converse and relax. Braixen commented to Budew that Pikachu had appendages, to which he might grow someday. In "A Fighting Chance", Braixen was called out to have dinner alongside Jimmy and the other Pokemon, where they were still left a little in shock from when Jimmy shouted at Sarah. Braixen was more cheerful than the rest of the group, commenting how Jimmy has grown up. He was also one of the Pokemon that watched Jimmy tell Sarah off again, and saw the scuffle that was happening that soon resorted into a battle. Braixen and everyone else cheered really hard for Furfrou, who eventually won the battle. After the battle, Braixen and the other Pokemon present recoiled from Sarah screaming and watched in silence as Sarah stormed off and Jimmy pouted and ate peaches. Braixen then quietly commented that some matters are best left personal. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Braixen was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. When a small tiff broke out in terms of morale, Braixen tried to stop it. He also cheered alongside the other Pokemon when the Urban Rangers decided to make a raft. In "Morals", Braixen was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He talked with the Pokemon, and marveled with excitement as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. Later, it was revealed that Braixen defeated Ramos's Weepinbell. It was shown that Braixen was hit by a Bulldoze from Ramos's Gogoat, and was defeated. In "Scorching Scorn", it was revealed that Jimmy's Braixen evolved into Delphox off screen, along with Rolf's Greninja. In "Trash Picking", Delphox was called out to battle against a wild Amoonguss and Trevenant alongside Sarah's Garchomp on Route 20. Delphox went first, and he used Psyshock and defeated Amoonguss in one hit. With Amoonguss out, that left Garchomp to use Dragon Claw on Trevenant, but it used Phantom Force and dodged. Moments later, Delphox was rendered helpless and was hit by the super effective move, and he was already tired from earlier battling. He braced himself for a Wood Hammer, but he was saved by Garchomp's Crunch, leaving him to activate his Blaze Ability, and his Fire-Type moves did more damage. Using a single Flamethrower, Delphox defeated Trevenant, and was supported by Garchomp when he couldn't stand afterwards. In "Preparations for the Fray", it was revealed that Delphox was used against Diantha, but unfortunately lost at some point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Delphox and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Psychic * Sunny Day * Flamethrower * Psyshock Characteristics Gender: '''Male '''Level: 68 Trivia * Out of all the starters, Jimmy's Delphox had the least battles throughout his time onscreen. Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fire Type Category:Psychic Type